1. Field of Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus which can sense motion of a user and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An interactive digital television (TV) or similar display apparatus may provide various services. In particular, interactive service using digital data allows a user to utilize various contents such as video on demand (VOD), “Noraebang,” a shopping mall, banking, interactive education, etc. as well as to watch TV. Here, the “Noraebang” is a service that provides music and lyrics played to accompany or support a singer or another instrument.
The display apparatus displays a menu related to an image and such services. Further, a user may input movement, selection and characters on the menu of the display apparatus. Here, a wireless keyboard or a wireless mouse as well as a remote controller may be used for the complicated and various inputs.
Further, the display apparatus may sense motion of a user so as to receive the inputs from a user. At this time, besides such basic input devices, the display apparatus needs an additional device such as a camera or similar sensor for sensing the motion of a user.
However, a conventional display apparatus is inconvenient for a user to use and manage an additional device for sensing the motion of a user. For example, the conventional display apparatus has to employ a glove, a device to be put on a finger, a device to be gripped by a hand, etc., which are each provided with the sensor for sensing the motion of a user, and thus a user may be inconvenienced when using them.